Lucifer
Basic Information Biography Lucifer (in Hebrew: Heylel) was the Angel of Light, and a divine servant of God, associated with the Morning Star. He was related to all of the other angels, but especially his fellow archangels - Michael, Azrael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. Lucifer was God's most powerful servant, having no superiors other than God Himself. All of the other members of the Heavenly Hosts are subjected to his will including the other Archangels. He was reputedly also the oldest and most beautiful angel in all of Paradise. However, Lucifer's glory and power fostered arrogance, leading him to believe that he was a being of perfection. When God created Man in his own image, Lucifer refused to bow down to them. Corrupted and consumed by his pride, he deluded himself into thinking that God was incompetent and he was the rightful ruler of the Universe. As a result, Lucifer gathered up an army of rebellious angels and attempted to storm Heaven. In return, God sent Michael - the only angel skilled and powerful enough to match Lucifer in combat - to meet the rebels in battle. Despite Lucifer's best efforts, Michael emerged victorious, casting him and his minions into the pit of Hell as punishment. His treachery against his Father earned him imprisonment in the lowermost Circle of the Inferno where his bitter tears and the icy winds generated from his ruined wings created Cocytus, a frozen lake. Being trapped in the belly of Hell distorted Lucifer. His inner ugliness caused by his hatred and wickedness slowly became reflected in his outward appearance, transforming him into a brutish, fearsome abomination. His fellow rebels also suffered, becoming the first members of his new demonic hierarchy. They eventually became the guardians of the City of Dis. Those who did not choose a side in the War in Heaven also are cast down, though due to having no loyalty for Lucifer, he did not allow them in. They are instead stuck on the Shores of Acheron, no longer wanted in either Heaven nor Hell. In time, Lucifer attained dominion over the infernal realm, plotting a means to destroy Paradise, kill God and drag the last of his beloved human race into the mouth of the Inferno. For the first blow against God's plan, Lucifer projected his essence into the Garden of Eden where it took the form of a serpent. In this form, he tricked the First Woman, Eve into eating the Forbidden Fruit of Knowledge, stripping the human race of innocence by granting them the knowledge of good and evil. From then on, every human was instilled with the nature to live sinfully, sentencing them to fall to Hell upon death. The price of sin was spiritual damnation. However, to Lucifer's dismay, God sent his only son, Jesus Christ to Earth. After being crucified in the name of all of mankind, he reclaimed the souls of Adam, Eve, Abel, Moses, David and others who dedicated themselves to God in life, but who died because of their sins. Upon His resurrection, many souls saved from Hell are raised into Paradise, forcing Lucifer to find another means of achieving his vengeance. Over time, Lucifer lured many heroes to Hell to try and free him including Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun, Odysseus (Also known as Ulysses) and Lancelot. However, their souls are not black enough to free him from the prison. Status Powers * Immortality - Lucifer is immortal and existed before mankind. He is not subject to old age or the passing of time. * Invulnerability - Being an immortal Archangel, Lucifer cannot be killed, destroyed or die by any means and thus far is the only one in Hell who cannot die in the Inferno. However since Lucifer was created by God, he can still be destroyed by Him and (potentially) by his brother, Archangel Michael. * Superhuman Strength - Lucifer is unfathomably physically strong. * Superhuman Speed - Lucifer is swift. His reflexes are far beyond normal humans and even lesser angels. * Superhuman Durability - Lucifer is highly resistant to injury. Though holy magic can affect him. it is shown that it's effects are more of a hindrance rather than harm. * Superhuman Stamina - Lucifer is not subject to fatigue and can exert himself at full capacity forever. * Healing Factor - Lucifer is not subject to disease. He fully and instantly recovered from being stabbed in the chest by Fantom. * Teleportation - Lucifer can appear and disappear at will. * Astral Projection - Lucifer traveled through Hell and Earth via a shadowy version of himself. This shadow self is tangible and attacked with magic based energy. * Nigh-Omniscience - Lucifer possessed vast intellect. Indeed knowledge beyond any human, philosopher or scientist. He gave the damned souls the ability to foresee future events, but to be cursed to never know the present which implied that he may also be able to see the future. * Shapeshifting - Lucifer can take the form of a snake. * Flight - Lucifer can fly even without his wings. * Pyrokinesis - Lucifer can create and control hellish fire. * Aerokinesis - Lucifer can summon powerful hellish winds and tornadoes. * Cyrokinesis - Lucifer can create and manipulate hellish ice and cold to his will. * Sword of Lucifer - He possessed a powerful sword that he can channel his energy into. It is probably the same sword he used during the War in Heaven. He can summon this sword at will. It sometime appeared on fire. * Magic - He had great knowledge in black sorcery which he can fire powerful unholy projectile attacks, run his energies into the ground, take enemy magic attacks and turn it against them and create a force field around him to protect him from holy magic. He can open portals to the other worlds like Purgatory. He granted magic to the unholy priests of Hell and can also provide it for Satanic rituals on Earth. * Dominion over Hell - All demons and beings of Hell (With the exception of the other Fallen Angels who had free will) must obey Lucifer's will. All of the tortures in Hell are devised by Lucifer. He can damn souls to Hell even if they are free of sin and Heaven bound should they make a wager with him and lose. * Minions '''- Lucifer had an endless number of minions, worshipers and followers. One-third of the angels of Heaven are in allegiance with him. The dwellers, nightfiends and demons of Hell all served his every whim. He had many followers on Earth who gathered in his personal satanic churches among these notably are the Satanists who established cults in tribute to him. * '''Necromancy - Lucifer has shown some control over the undead. Weaknesses * Holy Weaponry Creators Michael Kazik (As an Otherworld Character) Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Fallen Angels